memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gates McFadden
| geboorteplaats = Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio, V.S. | imdb = nm0000533 |}} Gates McFadden speelde dokter Beverly Crusher in de meeste afleveringen van Star Trek: The Next Generation en de films , , en . McFadden regisseerde tevens de TNG aflevering "Genesis" en verzorgde de danschoreografie voor "Data's Day." McFadden verliet na het eerste seizoen de serie en werd vervangen door Diana Muldaur als dokter Katherine Pulaski. Door de officiële kanalen werd naar buiten gebracht dat de producenten vonden dat haar karakter niet in de goede richting ontwikkeld werd. Het is echter wel duidelijk dat er een conflict was ontstaan tussen McFadden en de producenten over de ontwikkeling van Crusher. Dit heeft kwaad bloed veroorzaakt bij de uitvoerend producenten en deze hebben haar contract dan ook opgebroken. Ze werd zonder pardon uit de serie gegooid. Gelukkig had McFadden ook nog vele vrienden in de serie en door een brievencampagne, waar o.a. Patrick Stewart aan meedeed en een persoonlijke uitnodiging van Rick Berman mocht ze uiteindelijk in het derde seizoen terugkeren. In de daaropvolgende seizoenen en TNG films speelde ze haar rol als Beverly Crusher en was ze niet meer weg te denken. Tijdens haar tussenstop speelde McFadden in The Hunt for Red October, maar bijna al haar scènes haalden de uiteindelijke versie van de film niet. McFadden raakte tijdens het vierde seizoen zwanger van haar eerste kind. Dit was vlak nadat ze haar eigen stunts had uitgevoerd voor de aflevering "Remember Me". Om deze reden is ze in het laatste deel van het seizoen nog maar sporadisch te zien. Hoewel de regisseurs de zwangerschap probeerde te verbergen achter allerlei objecten en haar kenmerkende doktersjas was het toch enkele keren zichtbaar, o.a. in "The Host". Na de geboorte van haar zoon werd Brent Spiner (Data) de peetoom van de jongen. McFadden heeft eens laten weten dat haar zoon op de brug van de ''Enterprise'' is opgegroeid en dat hij erg verdrietig was toen ze de set voor afbraken. Gates McFadden is een getalenteerde danseres en poppenspeler. Ze werkte dan ook in enkele producties van Jim Henson, waarvan Labyrinth de belangrijkste was. Ze werkt het liefst als actrice op het televisiescherm en heeft in vele series meegespeeld. McFadden is samen met Marina Sirtis (Deanna Troi) getraind in zwaardvechten, maar ironisch genoeg mochten alleen de mannelijke acteurs in de aflevering "QPid" zwaarden gebruiken. In verscheen McFadden samen met Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner en Colm Meaney in een productie van Every Good Boy Deserves Favour. Deze werd in vier verschillende steden vertoond. Trivia * Vaandrig Gates, de vluchtcontroleur gespeeld door Joyce Robinson, werd naar haar vernoemd. * McFadden's geboortedatum is ietwat controversieel te noemen. Paramount zegt dat ze geboren is op 28 augustus , maar IMDB geeft aan dat ze op 2 maart geboren zou zijn. McFadden heeft toegegeven dat ze deze data verzonnen heeft, omdat ze niet graag haar echte leeftijd bekend wil maken. * De aflevering "Genesis" was de eerste Star Trek aflevering die door een vrouwelijk cast lid geregisseerd werd. Daarna zou Roxann Dawson in de aflevering "Riddles" van Star Trek: Voyager het stokje van Gates McFadden overnemen. Optredens *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' **Alle afleveringen behalve seizoen 2 en "The Wounded". In de aflevering "Shades of Gray" uit seizoen 2 verscheen ze in oude beeldopnames. *''Star Trek: Films'': ** • • • McFadden, Gates McFadden, Gates McFadden, Gates McFadden, Gates de:Gates McFadden en:Gates McFadden es:Gates McFadden fr:Gates McFadden pl:Gates McFadden sv:Gates McFadden